This invention relates to apparatus for the removal of yarn residue from a bobbin, cop carrier or the like, the apparatus having a cutting element, supported by a movable support, and a sensor, which is movably coupled to said support and has its free end so disposed as to bear, in use, near the cutting element, on the bobbin, cop carrier or the like which is to be cleaned, by removal of yarn residue. Such apparatus is hereinafter referred to as being of the kind specified.